July Writing Prompts
by AnimeSmash
Summary: Just a fun 31-day challenge with my favorite blue-haired swordsmen. Most of these are Modern AU! unless otherwise specified.
1. Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?

**It's July 1st. 2019 has gone by so fast. Anyways, I've decided to take out favorite mercenary and prince duo and turn it into a challenge (which I will probably fail...seeing as how late this one got up). Most of these prompts are around 1,000 words. Some are longer, some are short.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**I own nothing but the idea.**

* * *

**Day 1: "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?" ~ William Shakespeare**

It was almost the one-year anniversary of Marth and Ike dating, and Ike was currently sitting in the smoldering hellhole known as their college dorm, trying to write a poem. "This is the last time that I listen to Link," Ike sighed, tapping his pencil on his desk. "Marth is going to be here in about thirty minutes and I have absolutely nothing." He looked around, trying to find some sort of inspiration.

He looked around until his eyes fell on Marth's bed. Sitting on it was a book of Shakespeare's sonnets. "The English gods have blessed me today!" He rushed to his roommate's bed, grabbing the book before opening to the table of contents.

It was then that his face fell. "How can he read this stuff? 'Lo! in the orient when the gracious light'? 'For shame? deny that thou bear'st love to any,'? I don't even know what this means! Thanks for nothing, Shakespeare."

He almost threw the book down before something caught his eye. "Sonnet eighteen…" He flipped to that page and smiled. "Maybe you're not so bad after all, Will."

He took the book back to his desk and picked up his pencil. With amusement in his eyes, he started to write. "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?"

* * *

"I don't know. Do you think that that would be eno…Thank you! Have a nice day ma'am." He placed the cash in the register before turning to his best friend. "Do you think I need something more?"

"What more can you offer? You're getting him something useful that helps him with basketball and he loves the cakes here."

"But you know how Ike is! He's probably going to write me a card and when I go back to the dorm, I'll find rose petals and balloons everywhere!"

Roy couldn't help but laugh. "I think that you're overthinking this. Yes, Ike can be over the top sometimes, but he loves you. I'm sure he'll love anything that you get him." Roy looked at his watch. "Now go. Your shift is over. He's probably waiting on you." He walked with Marth to the back room, grabbing his apron and cap as Marth was hanging his up.

"Alright. Thank you, Roy."

"No problem."

The two walked out to the front and Marth grabbed a cake from the case, getting ready to put the cash in the register before he heard someone clear his throat. "You don't have much of a sweet tooth, Marth. Why the cake?"

He jumped slightly, turning to see his shift manager, Mario. "It's for my boyfriend, not me. It's our first anniversary and he really likes the cakes here."

"How sweet. Go on and take the cake, Marth. I'll handle the payment."

"But I couldn't-"

"Go on! I don't mind. Go be with your boyfriend."

"Thank you, Mario!" With that, he placed the cake in a styrofoam container, waved goodbye and sped out the door.

* * *

"Alright. All done." As if on cue, Ike heard the lock click. "Just in time too." He tossed the letter on Marth's bed before running up to the door. As soon as it opened, he scooped up the smaller teen, twirling him around before placing him on the floor. "Welcome back, love. How was work?"

"It was a Saturday morning. You know how it is. Starts busy then dies down. Speaking of…I got you something." He gave the styrofoam container to Ike, who opened it and smiled. "Your favorite coffee cake from your favorite cafe."

"I only like that cafe because you work there, but I do like this cake. Thank you, Marth."

"And there's something else." He quickly went into his closet and pulled out a wrapped gift.

"You spoil me, Marth!"

"Only because I love you. Now open it!"

"Alright, alright." He tore off the paper, revealing the item.

"It's for when you play basketball. So your bangs don't get in the way. If my boyfriend's playing in college games and he's on TV, he has to look his best."

Ike chuckled, hugging the smaller male. "Thank you, Marth." He guided the blunette to his bed where he made him it. "Open my letter."

With a nod, Marth delicately opened the letter and instantly chuckled. "Have you been reading my Shakespeare book?"

"Turn it over."

He scanned the page before reading it allowed. "Your smile is as bright as the sun and lights up my day when I see it. Your eyes remind me of the ocean, always dancing and swimming with excitement. Your kisses are as sweet as ice cream on a hot day. So, I would compare you to a summer's day, but there are too many amazing things about you. My love for you as a big as the ocean. Your everloving boyfriend…Ike." Marth sat speechless for a moment, simply staring at the paper.

"Do you…not like it?"

"No, quite the opposite in fact." Marth looked at Ike and gave him a small smile that made Ike's knees weak. "I love it. Thank you, Ike."

* * *

**Done with twenty minutes to spare! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed. Stay tuned for tomorrow.**

**See you guys l8tr!**


	2. Lemonade

**It's July 2nd. So far, so good.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**I own nothing but the idea.**

* * *

**2\. Lemonade**

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"You're putting water in a pitcher. That doesn't tell me much." Ike sat in one of the chairs at the bar in the two's kitchen, watching Marth turn off the water.

"I've had a craving for lemonade is all."

"I'll never understand your obsession with that drink."

"Same reason why you're obsessed with soda." Marth took out a measuring cup, dumping it in the sugar jar. "You're still sitting here, so I take it as you're going to want some."

"Hurtful!" Ike put a hand to his chest. "Can I not simply watch my boyfriend in his natural environment?"

Marth paused mid-dump before continuing with a sigh. "Weirdo."

The two sat in silence for a while. Marth had just finished cutting a few lemons, squeezing them into the sugary water. Ike had zoned out but came to when he heard Marth hiss. "Marth! What's the matter?"

"It's nothing. I just got lemon juice in my eye." He covered his eye with the heel of his hand.

Ike sighed. "You poor thing. Come here, Marth." He stood from his seat, going over to the blunette and rinsing a towel under the water. He then put it up to the younger male's eye. "Go lay down. You're hurt."

"That's a bit excess, don't you think-"

"Go or I'll drag you to the couch myself."

"Fine, fine. I'm going." He started to walk away before he turned to the indigo-haired teen. "By the way, can you put the water in the fridge? I'll finish it when I'm feeling better."

"Alright, Marth. I'll be there soon."

* * *

After putting the water up, Ike had joined Marth on the couch. The two sat snuggled together, watching a movie. Marth had his head on Marth's shoulder and Ike had his arm around Marth's shoulders. "Are you feeling better?"

Ike waited, but the other male gave no response. He looked over and chuckled. Marth had snuggled up against Ike and he had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He slowly maneuvered the smaller boy off of him before going into the kitchen.

He opened the fridge, taking out the plastic pitcher of water. "Alright. I think the only thing left is to put the lemon juice in. That shouldn't be too difficult."

He gently took the lemons, squeezing them into a bowl before putting it through a strainer. He then poured in the juice and stirred.

"What are you doing?"

Ike chuckled. "What does it look like?" He put the spoon down and poured some of the drink in a glass. "I put something extra special in there."

"What'd you put in there?" Marth took a sip.

Ike blushed. "...My love for you."

"Sappy…but sweet. It tastes good. Thank you, Ike."

* * *

**I didn't realize that this one-shot was so short. I'll admit that this one was harder for some reason. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for tomorrow.**

**See you guys l8tr!**


	3. You have horrible taste in sandwiches

**I already failed.**

**I own nothing but the idea. Also, Marth and Lucina are cousins.**

* * *

**3\. "You have horrible taste in sandwiches"**

Marth couldn't hide the butterflies flying around in his stomach when he heard the doorbell of his house ring. He ran downstairs grabbing the picnic basket from the kitchen counter.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Marth jumped, his hand on the knob. He chuckled, turning to his older sister. "I going out."

"With whom?"

"...Ike."

"That junior that you always talk about? Why him?"

"Because he asked me out. Now, can I open the door? He's just standing here."

"Go ahead, Marth. And have fun."

He opened the door, smiling at the older teen. "Oh, and Elice-"

"Father won't hear of this."

"Thank you so much!"

* * *

"Was that Elice?"

Marth nodded, grabbing the baskets off the backseat. The drive was quick; no longer than ten minutes. They found a spot on the ground, spreading out a blanket. Ike offered the smaller male a seat, hoping his blush wasn't too evident. "So, Ike…" The indigo-haired teen gasped at the sound of Marth's voice. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about? It was so sudden. Nothing's happening, is it?"

"No. I didn't mean to worry you, Marth." He chuckled. "It's that caring attitude that I love about you."

"Did you say something?"

"I have a confession, Marth."

This fully got the blunette's attention. His lips parted slightly. "Go on."

"We've known each other for a few years now, right?"

"Yes. What of it?"

"And…you know how I came out gay earlier this year and I told all of you that I had a crush on someone, but I never said who."

"Yes. If you don't want to tell me who, then that's-"

"He has beautiful blue eyes," Ike smirked. "That's a hint."

"Most of us have blue eyes. Like I said, if it's touchy then you don't have to say who."

"I'll let you figure it out. His voice is on the softer side. It makes him seem shy, and he kinda is, but that's what makes him so charming to me."

"Well, Pit and Roy aren't quiet. So that leaves…" Marth put his thinking face on and Ike tried his hardest to not hug him then. The way is lip stuck out slightly and his eyes shifted upwards. Ike chuckled before Marth continued. "That leaves me and Link."

"Who do you think?"

"Well, I…" Marth paused and blushed. "It's…not Link, is it?"

"That's correct. That's why I called you here. I like you, Marth. A lot more than I thought possible. And I…I guess I just got scared that you'd reject me."

"How long have you like me?"

"...About four months."

"Four months?! Ike, I…and you didn't say anything?"

"As I said, I was scared. You're such an amazing person and I thought…I thought that I wouldn't be good enough for you-"

"Ike, please." He fiddled with part of the blanket. "If you had just told me…I would've said yes."

"Wait, what?"

"I…may harbor some feelings for a certain indigo-haired soon-to-be senior."

"Really?"

"By Naga, Ike! I love you." He smashed his lips against the still shocked Ike.

The kiss was sweet against the two's lips but quickly got interrupted by a set of growling stomachs. Marth giggled. "Shall we eat?"

"Yes, please." He opened his picnic basket. "Your cousin gave me some sandwiches to try. She said that they were amazing."

Marth gulped, pausing. "_Lucina_ gave them to you?"

"Yeah. Is there something bad about that?"

"It's just that…Lucina has a very…a _unique_ sense of taste."

Despite his words, Ike still bit into the sandwich. He chewed silently for a while. Marth watched his Adam's apple bob when he swallowed. "So?"

"It's…interesting. Not bad by any means. Are you sure you don't want some?"

"I'm good," Marth replied a bit too quickly. He gagged. "How can you even stand the smell of that meat?"

"What is it? It's different from what I'm used to."

"It's…bear meat. My uncle hunts and he killed a bear one day. Push come to shove, it became their staple. I hate it to be honest."

"Well, I don't."

"Then you have horrible taste in sandwiches."

"Maybe." He put the sandwich down, grabbing Marth and pulling him into his lap. "By I have excellent taste in boyfriends, don't I?"

Marth chuckled, popping a grape in his mouth. "Yes, yes you are."

* * *

**Lucina and her bear meat...**

**Anyway, I have to do two uploads since I missed the third. So, that one should be up in a few minutes.**

**See you guys l8tr!**


	4. Fireworks

** I own nothing but the idea.**

* * *

**4\. Fireworks**

"Are you sure that it's a good idea to leave Link to everyone else?" Marth whispered, looking at his and his boyfriend's intertwined hands.

"It's the 4th of July. You think I want to spend it with my friends?"

"Why not? We came to the festival together-"

"And we'll leave the festival together as well. But, the fireworks are just Ike and Marth. No fuss."

Marth sighed. "Very well, Ike. Lead the way."

* * *

The duo walked around for a while before finding a place to sit. Ike laid out a blanket before picking up Marth. He squealed, surprised by this action. "Ike! Put me down-"

"Shush or Link will hear you. You know how sensitive his ears are."

The two sat, with Marth in Ike's lap, on the blanket. "Comfy?"

Marth let out a noise that signaled a yes. Ike looked down to find that his eyes were shut. "Don't fall asleep on me now."

"I won't." He snuggled himself into Ike's arms.

"Happy we left them behind now?"

"...Roy is probably going to kill me but…I suppose so."

"Well, Roy isn't your boyfriend. I am. So, I choose what I want to do with you."

"Ike…" Marth warned, opening his eyes. "Touchy topic alert. You're not still mad at him, are you?"

"...Can you blame me? I saw him kiss you-"

"He was my boyfriend."

"And he still has feelings for you. I know he does." He kissed Marth's neck. "You're just irresistible."

"Anyway, you have to explain where we went."

"Deal." He kissed the top of Marth's head.

A whiz was heard and the two went silent. Marth placed his hand on top of Ike's, which sat flat against his stomach. The first firework was orange and Marth gasped.

Ike chuckled at his boyfriend's childish nature. He then found himself lost in Marth's eyes. He watched as crystal blue lit up with oranges and greens.

"The fireworks are in the sky, you know?"

Ike blushed at Marth's comment. "Well, I…" He placed his chin on Marth's shoulder. "Your eyes shouldn't be so pretty then."

"That's the best you can do?"

"As if I could have done better."

"I can." Marth turned, kissing Ike. He took the older teen by surprise. His eyes widen before he sank into the kiss.

The fireworks continued to go off behind him and Ike watched as they changed the color scheme of Marth's blue ensemble.

Marth was the one to break the kiss. "I think I win." He turned back to the fireworks. "I wish the sky was always this pretty."

"If it were as pretty as you…I'd be happy."

* * *

Should we join them?" Pit asked, taking a sip of his soda.

"Of course not, you idiot," Roy replied, looking at the two. "They clearly want to be alone." He watched as Marth giggled at something Ike said.

"Those two are really cute, I have to say," Link said to no one in particular, looking at a blue firework explode. "If not a handful." He placed his can between the three of them. "A toast to the fourth!"

"To the fourth!"

Roy smiled, still looking at the couple. _One day, Marth. I promise._

* * *

**That underlying MarthxRoy will be explained. Anyway, I'm all up to date now.**

**See you guys l8tr!**


	5. Welcome home

** I own nothing but the idea.**

**A/N: I've based Marth's birthday(July 15th) off the release date of New Mystery of the Emblem.**

* * *

**5\. Welcome home**

"That was a long one," Link commented upon hearing the blunette sigh. "What's up?"

"Ike just texted me and told me that the team's going to nationals. I'm happy for him but…it's already been two weeks and he said that he'll be gone for another few weeks."

"Something else is bugging you though." Roy placed his hand over Marth's, which didn't go unnoticed by the latter.

"I was just hoping that he'd be back for my birthday."

"It is on the fifteenth. I forgot about that…Listen, Marth-"

"Don't worry about it. You know Ike. He'll try his hardest."

"I know." He looked at his phone. "We should start heading to class."

* * *

"You still don't know?"

"_I'm sorry, Marth. You know that this is a really big deal_."

"I know. It's been forever since Smashville University has gone any type of sports anything. Enjoy yourself."

"_You're too kind. I'll do my best to find out when we'll be back._" Ike turned his head to something offscreen. "_I have to go. Kisses from me. Love you_."

"Love you too. Bye, Ike."

"'Kisses from me'. He's so gushy around you."

Marth gasped at the new voice. He blushed. "You startled me, Roy. What are you doing here? You don't have to go through this hall to get to your dorm."

"I can't visit my ex now that he has a new boyfriend?" He snaked his arm around Marth's waist. The nineteen-year-old jumped. "What? Does Ike never do that to you?"

"It's not that. It's just…" He paused, scooting over on the couch in their lobby area. "I miss him, is all."

"You poor kid. Listen, Marth, if this is about your birthday, I'm sure he won't abandon you on such a special day. You'd be turning twenty, after all."

"I'm not worried. He'll find a way." His phone buzzed beside him. He checked it before shrugging Roy's arm away. "Link needs help with something. I have to go. See you later."

* * *

"Thanks again for letting me use your room. I'm surprised that he didn't recognize it."

"No problem. I just texted him so he should be on his way." As if on cue, footsteps were heard down the hall. "I'll slip out once he's inside."

Link tiptoed into the bathroom, unlocking the door. He heard Marth knock from the other side. "It's open." With that, he shut the bathroom door.

"Hey, Link! What's…up? Link?" Marth looked around. "Link?" He kept walking into the room.

Upon entering, he gasped at what he saw. His hands flew to his mouth.

"Surprise." Ike stood up, opening his arms.

The younger teen ran in. "Ike! I thought that you were going to be gone for another two weeks! What…How?"

"I said that nationals were another few weeks. I never said when they were."

"But…you just did a video call from your hotel room."

"I was surprised that you didn't recognize Link's room. I called him the other day and said that I wanted to surprise you." His grip around the smaller male tightened. "I've missed you."

"Me too. I spent every day thinking about you. I just…I'm so glad that you're back." Ike picked him up, kissing him tenderly.

"Hey, you two. You have your own dorm to do this in."

They broke apart upon hearing Link's soft, slightly embarrassed, voice. Marth blushed. "Right. Thank you for helping out Ike."

"No problem. Now get out," he chuckled, opening the door for the two.

Still in Ike's arms, Marth cuddled himself against his lover's chest. "Welcome home, Ike."

* * *

**We're back with possessive Roy! I promise this RoyxMarthxIke will get explained one day.**

**I hope you enjoyed Day 5. Stay tuned tomorrow for Day 6.**

**See you guys l8tr!**


	6. The ocean

** I own nothing but the idea.**

* * *

**6\. The ocean**

Marth hummed to himself as he and his boyfriend strolled down the beach boardwalk. It was pleasantly warm outside for a July afternoon, so the two jumped at the opportunity to go outside. He had taken a trip back home to Altea and the two had stopped in Talys.

"Someone certainly seems happy," Ike commented, squeezing the blunette's hand. "Any particular reason why?"

"Not really. I'm just happy to be out." Marth paused, looking out at the beach. "You'll be starting college come summer and I'll still be a high school senior. We won't get to have these dates very often."

"We still have a month, Marth. Don't think about that now. Let's keep walking. We have yet to reach the shopping area." He ruffled Marth's hair. "How does that sound, sweetie?"

Marth blushed. Ike wasn't typically one for pet names, but when he used them, he never failed to make Marth's heart melt. He smiled. "Okay, Ike."

* * *

The two walked until they reached the market. Ike had never enjoyed shopping even if he was going with his sister, but being with Marth made it enjoyable. He watched as the younger male dragged him from stall to stall, looking at various things like t-shirts to keychains. "Do you seen anything that you like?"

"Well, well. If it isn't Marth! Are you on your way home to visit Elice?" He looked at the shopkeeper and he couldn't hide his surprise.

"Abel! I didn't know that you set up shop in Talys! What happened to your shop back home?"

"Est insisted that we moved when the market goes. Being a traveling shop has its perks, I must admit. Who's the gentleman behind you?"

"Oh, right!" Marth grabbed Ike's arm, pulling him to the stall. "Abel, this is my boyfriend, Ike. Ike, this is Abel. He was one of my best friends before I moved to Smashville."

The two shook, bemusement in Abel's eyes. "When did you get a boyfriend?"

"We've been dating for some time now. I never told you?"

"Clearly not," Abel laughed before moving aside. "Take your pick for you and your boyfriend. It's on me."

"Really? Abel, I couldn't-"

"That's a pretty necklace you have there," Ike commented, picking up a necklace with a small blue gemstone in it.

"Est found a lot of jewelry one day when she went shopping. Take it, I insist."

Ike nodded, putting the necklace around his boyfriend's neck with a smile. "It looks amazing on you, as expected."

Marth smiled, ducking his head. "We should get going. Thank you so much, Abel! Tell Est and the others I said hello if I can't stop by."

"I will. Goodbye, Marth. It was nice meeting you, Ike."

* * *

"Where to now?" Marth asked, fiddling with the jewel around his neck.

"I'm kind of hungry. You?"

"I could go for something to eat. The seafood here is really good."

"Well, lead the way, Tour Guide."

The two walked to a not-so-crowded stall by the docks. Marth ordered a lobster roll and Ike got fish and chips. They sat at a table once they got their food. Ike took a bite into his fish and his eyes widened. "It tastes so fresh! We don't get much fresh fish in Crimea."

"Well, Talys is a small island country. It's only natural that they have their own ways of getting fresh food."

"I'm impressed. I'm glad that you decided to stop here before we went to visit your sister and her husband."

Marth looked out into the distance. "The sun is setting. There's one more place I want to take you before we head back to the inn."

The two finished before Ike took Marth's hand. "Okay. Lead the way."

* * *

"Was it necessary for you to cover my eyes?"

"I don't want to ruin the surprise. This is something that you have to see all at once." The two stopped and Ike almost tripped over his own feet. Marth laughed. "Are you ready?"

"I've been ready."

"Alright then. Open your eyes." Marth moved his hands, grabbing Ike's arm. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Ike was left speechless. The boardwalk was relatively empty, so it was only the two of them. In front of them was the vast ocean. It was the same color as Marth's eyes and it sparkled under the sun's fleeting rays. "It sure is."

"I used to come here with my sister whenever we would visit Talys. I always found it so captivating."

"It reminds me of your eyes. How they sparkle in the sun."

Marth blushed. "Thank you, Ike."

The eighteen-year-old pulled Marth closer to him. "Let's stay here for a while and just enjoy the view." He placed a kiss on Marth's head.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

* * *

**I actually did an early update today! What a shock!**

**Stay tuned for tomorrow's update and another possible update if I feel like it.**

**See you guys l8tr!**


	7. The short end of the stick

** I own nothing but the idea. Sorry, I'm late**

* * *

**7\. The short end of the stick**

"And where are you headed tonight?" Link asked, watching as Ike finished smoothing out his button down.

"I'm taking Marth on a date."

"Where to?"

"That Italian restaurant that just opened down the block."

Link smiled. "Look at you being a good boyfriend. I heard that that place is super crowded. Did you place a reservation?"

Ike nodded, reaching down to slip his shoes on. He looked in the mirror again, smoothing out his hair. "How do I look?"

Link looked at the clock on Ike's nightstand. "You look like you're going to be late picking him up. Leave, Ike."

"Right, thanks." He grabbed his keys, heading out the front door with a smile. "Now, get out of my house."

* * *

"How do I look?" Marth pulled on the sleeves of his navy blue sports coat.

"As handsome as a sixteen-year-old can look at your age," Elice replied, crossing her legs. "Are you sure that you're not underdressed?"

"I fear that I'm overdressed actually." He sighed, combing his fingers through his hair. "I just want this date to be perfect."

"You say that about every date you go on with him. How much more perfect can you get?"

"More perfect than perfect," Marth mused and he found himself giggling.

Elice sighed. "You're so in love with this boy, aren't you?"

"I can't help it, Elice! He's amazing."

"I can tell. You're grinning from ear to ear."

He blushed. "I can't help it!" The doorbell rang and Marth gasped, running out of the bedroom and down the stairs. He opened it, fixing his hair in the process.

"If I see you mess with your hair one more time, I might shave it." Ike kissed the top of his head. "You look fine." He looked up at Elice, who had joined them in the living room. "I'll have him back by ten."

"Don't let me stop you. Have fun, you two."

"Goodbye, Elice!" With that, Marth and Ike were out the door.

* * *

"It's really crowded in there," Marth said to no one in particular. "Are you sure that we'll be able to get inside?"

"Of course! I made reservations and everything. Now, you stay here and I'll go check us in."

Marth nodded, sitting on a bench outside. He watched Ike walk off, sighing. It was a rather nice July night and the lights made the calm atmosphere nearly dream-like.

Marth sat for a few minutes before he was snapped from his daze. He looked at the watch on his wrist. Ike's been gone for a while now. Maybe I should go check on him. And so, Marth started his journey to the inside of the restaurant. When he got inside, he was greeted by a surprising scene.

"What do you mean you don't have our table?! I made a reservation yesterday!"

"We're sorry, sir. But I have no reservation for six o'clock. Are you sure you-"

"Yes, I'm sure! I could pull it up!"

"Even if you do, it will probably be about a two or three-hour wait-"

"That's ridiculous!"

Marth facepalmed. "Ike, what's going on?" He grabbed the teen's sleeve, his fingers grazing Ike's arm.

Ike sighed, not wanting to yell at his boyfriend. "Our reservation got lost. I'm sorry, Marth."

"It's alright. We'll find somewhere else to go."

The two started to walk out before the man up front spoke. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, sirs. Please come back another day."

Marth turned back to him. "Thank you, but I doubt that we'll be coming back here anytime soon. Have a nice night."

* * *

The two sat in the park not far from Marth's house. Ike sighed. "I'm sorry, Marth…"

"Stop apologizing. It's not your fault that he lost our reservation." He played with his sports coat, which sat in his lap. "I was hoping for a perfect night, though."

Ike sighed again. "I can't do much but…" He kissed the top of Marth's head. "We could go back to my place and watch a movie. I could even cook something."

"You? Cook? That's a scary thought," Marth chuckled, resting his head on Ike's shoulder. "But a nice one, as well."

"Alright then. Let's go."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed Day 7. The next day will be a continuation of this one. Stay tuned.**

**See you guys l8tr!**


	8. Long nights

** I own nothing but the idea. Sorry, I'm late.**

**Also, the movie is Doki Doki Literature Club style where it starts out all innocent then it takes a sharp turn into left field. It's just some random movie, though.**

* * *

**8\. Long nights**

It didn't take long for the two to walk to Ike's house. Once they got inside, they received a quick greeting from Mist before they were off to the living room. Ike had disposed of his button down for a much more comfortable shirt, while Marth's sport coat rested on the back of the couch. "So," Ike asked, looking at the smaller male, who had buried himself under a blanket. "What movie should we watch?"

Marth shrugged. "My neighbor gave me this movie a few days ago. He said it's a little scary but it's really good."

"You know that I hate scary movies."

"He said that it's not so bad! C'mon, Marth. Give it a shot. For me?"

Marth sat there for a few moments, contemplating his answer. "Fine. But if I get scared, the movie goes off."

"Whatever you say, Marth."

Ike popped the movie in before getting back on the couch with Marth. The movie had started normally enough. It seemed more like a harem to him, but Marth seemed to be enjoying the movie, so he didn't complain.

It wasn't until about halfway through the movie that Ike noticed that something was off. He didn't know if it was just him, but he knew that the tone of the movie had switched. He looked down at Marth, who didn't seem to notice. "Hey, Marth…"

"What is it?" He turned to face his boyfriend, the screen gently illuminating his face.

"Let me know if you get scared, okay?"

"Alright. It doesn't seem like this movie would be scary buy-" He paused as one of the girls pulled a knife on the other girl. "What the…?" She took the knife and stabbed the other girl. The brunette girl let out a blood curdling scream that made Marth jump. He grabbed Ike's arm.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to turn it off-"

"It's fine! We can keep watching it!"

The two waited a little longer while, and Ike took note to the fact that Marth hadn't let go of his arm. By this point in the movie, the girl with the knife had kidnapped the main boy. He was tied up in the basement and she had the knife in hand again. Ike hadn't really been paying attention, but he caught something about him cheating on her and that she was the only girl that he could ever have.

Then she stabbed him. He screamed.

She stabbed him again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

"Turn it off, Ike! Turn it off!"

The indigo-haired teen jumped, pausing the movie. He wrapped the smaller male in a hug. "It's alright, Marth. It was just a movie. Relax." Marth clung to Ike's shirt, shaking. Ike sighed. "I told you that I would've turned it off if it got too bad for you."

"...I thought that you'd think I was a baby if I asked you to turn it off."

"Marth! I would never think that." He kissed the top of his head. "Do you want me to take you home?"

Marth shook his head. "Can I…spend the night? I'll call Elice and let her know."

"Of course, Marth. Whatever makes you happy." He stood, Marth still in his arms. "We'll go to my room."

* * *

It didn't take long before Ike had gotten out of the shower. He found Marth sitting on his bed, pulling his shirt over his head. "Are you sure that you're okay?"

"I am. I just wasn't expecting that. I'm sorry I asked to pause. It seemed like you were enjoying it."

"Really? It was a harem story. They're not just amazing." He sat down next to Marth. "What do you want to do now?"

"I'm kind of tired to be honest."

"We can go to bed then. I don't mind." Ike turned off the lights, getting in bed. In the dark, he didn't notice Marth's blush. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing! It's just…are we really sleeping in the same bed?"

"I don't mind. You can sleep on the couch if you want the creepy knife girl to find you," Ike chuckled.

"It's not funny!" With a huff, Marth got in bed, burying his face in Ike's shirt. "It really scared me, you know."

"I know, Marth." He kissed the boy's forehead. "And I won't fall asleep until you do. I promise."

"You will? Thank you, Ike. Goodnight."

The two briefly touched lips. "Sleep well, Marth."

* * *

**This one ended up being a bit longer than I thought it would be, but I hoped you enjoyed. Day 9 is probably going to be my last IkexMarthxRoy (it probably won't _actually_ ****be but...), so stay tuned. I know that I said that I would explore the origins of the triangle, but I didn't. **

**Anway, see you guys l8tr!**


	9. A bittersweet reunion

**I'm all up to date now.**

**I own nothing but the idea. **

* * *

**9\. A bittersweet reunion**

"Today's the day, right?" Link asked, looking at a very antsy Marth. "Ike comes back from his freshman year of college, doesn't he?"

Marth nodded. "What if he doesn't remember me? It's been a whole year since we've talked…since we've seen each other! He might have changed! What if…What if he found some mature college boyfriend and forgot about a high schooler like me?!"

"You're only a year younger than him. I'm sure that you're just overreacting. And I don't think that Ike would forget you. You two were so in love when he was in high school. I don't think that he'd change that much in the course of a year." There was a brief lapse in the conversation. "Where are you meeting him anyway?"

"The park where we first met. He told me to meet him there at two." He looked at his watch. "That's still two hours from now!" He paused. "I've just missed him so much. He's been the only thing on my mind for the past year. Roy's told me to forget about him but…" He sighed.

"Roy? That's so unlike him. He's always been so sweet and supportive of you two."

Marth couldn't help but scoff. "Yeah, right. He was right there by my side when Ike left. I know that he's my best friend and all but…it just feels weird."

"...You know that he likes you, right?"

"I figured as much. But…he's knows Ike! So, I don't understand why he can't see that I'm in love with Ike."

"That's love, I guess. But don't let either one of us spoil your big day."

"Okay. Thank you, Link."

* * *

An hour had passed and Marth was heading out to the park to meet Ike. He couldn't wipe his goofy smile off his face. _I'm finally going to see Ike! After a whole year!_

"Hey, Marth!"

Marth turned on his heels. "Roy. What are you doing here?"

"Nothing really. Where are you headed off to?"

"Me?" He paused, biting his lip. "I'm off to the park."

"All by yourself?" There was a pause as the redhead caught up with this friend. "Oh, right! Ike comes back today, doesn't he?"

"It is." Marth checked his phone. "And he'll be here in about fifteen minutes, so I really should get-"

"I'll go with you!"

Marth stopped walking. "Are you sure?"

"Of course! Ike is my friend too, after all."

Marth hesitated. He didn't know Roy's motive, but he really didn't have time to deal with him. "Fine, Roy."

"Good." He hooked his arm with Marth's. "Let's go."

* * *

The two had gotten to the park with about five minutes to spare. Marth sighed, tapping his foot on the ground.

"Nervous much?"

Marth eyed the teen. "He's my boyfriend. How can I not be? I haven't seen him in a year."

"...I'm surprised that you two are still faithful to each other."

"What do you mean?"

"You trust enough to leave him alone with other boys for a whole year?"

Marth reddened. "O-Of course I do! Ike is faithful to me! I can't believe that you would even say something like that!"

"I'm just calling it like I see it. He's technically an adult-"

"So am I!"

"He's been gone for a year. Face it, Marth…how loyal can you expect a man to be?"

The blunette went silent. "...How could you say that? You think that you can find someone as loyal as Ike?"

"I do." Roy scooted closer to his best friend on the bench. "When will you open your eyes and see that I can do so much better than Ike?"

"Roy, I…I can't-"

_"Marth!"_

The blunette tried to stand, but something stopped him.

And shocked him.

He felt a sensation on his lips that weren't Ike's. He gasped, pulling away. "Roy!" He looked up and his heart shattered. Ike's face displayed an emotion far worse than hurt and Marth hated it. "Ike, wait!"

Roy grabbed his wrist as Marth watched his boyfriend walk off. "Roy, let go!" He snatched his wrist away, tears stinging his eyes. "How could you betray me like that?! I thought you were my best friend!"

"And I want to be your lover-"

"No!" He stepped away. He'd never seen Roy act this way before. "I love Ike! Open your eyes, for Naga's sake! I don't love you!" With that, he ran off.

* * *

He sat on his bed, his face buried in the pillow. He had stopped crying about an hour again, but the guilt left him stuck in bed. "What have I done?" he mumbled into his pillow, squeezing it tighter. His mind flashed to the look on Ike's face and he felt tears threaten him again. He reached for his phone. He had called Ike twice already with no response. With another deep breath, he called the indigo-haired boy again.

This time, it went straight to voicemail.

"Ike, it's me, Marth. Listen…I'm coming over. I need to explain what happened in the park. It was all a misunderstanding and I feel awful and…" He felt a tear roll down his cheek. "I'm sorry. So, _so_ sorry."

He hung up the phone and sighed, laying on his back before he let out a choked sob.

* * *

Another few hours had passed before Marth had the courage to make his way to Ike's house. He rang the doorbell, not surprised when Mist was the one who answered the door. "Hi, Marth. If you're looking for Ike, he's locked himself in his room. He hasn't come out in hours."

"I know, Mist. I'm here to sort it out."

"Did something happen?"

"...I guess you could say that." He walked through the door, taking off his shoes then ran upstairs. He knocked on Ike's door, but never got a response. "Ike? It's me, Marth"

He waited with no reply. "I'm sorry about what happened in the park. I know that you probably don't want to hear this, but it wasn't my fault, I swear."

Still no response.

"Please, Ike! I would never cheat on you with anyone! I love you too much to hurt you and I feel awful and…" He sat with his back on the wall. "I know that you'll probably never forgive me but…I would die without you in my life. And…" he sniffed before continuing. "If you're mad at me and you want to end the relationship…I…I understand."

This time, the door opened. Marth didn't look up; instead, he kept his face buried in his knees. It wasn't until a hand gently placed itself on his head that he looked up. He was met by cobalt eyes, but they were puffy and red.

Marth had never seen Ike cry, let alone come close to it. So, the two just stared at each other before Ike took action. He hugged the young adult, crushing him in a hug. "Please, don't leave me, Marth."

The blunette was shocked. That was a line straight out of Marth's book. He sobbed into Ike's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Ike! It was Roy! He just…and I…then you…"

"Shh…it's okay, Marth. Take your time."

"So…are you…mad at me?"

"...I don't know. I just…I felt betrayed, I guess. I thought that you had moved on-"

"Never! I love you, Ike! I just…I'm sorry…"

The eighteen-year-old continued to sob on his boyfriend's shoulder. Ike smiled. "I missed you. I took the first flight that I could from Crimea to Smashville. I told all my friends about you too. They all want to meet you."

There was only sobbing on Marth's part. Ike kissed the top of his head. "Listen, Marth. I knew that Roy liked you shortly after I had first asked you out. I just…he didn't seem like the type of person to make a move on you. He should know that you're fragile, baby."

The blunette continued to cry. Ike really didn't know what else to do, so he let him cry. He had lost track of time a while ago, but when he looked through the window in his bedroom, it was sunset. "You should get going, Marth. I'll call you in thirty minutes."

He stood, and Marth followed suit. He started to go back into his room but Marth stopped him. He wrapped his arms around Ike's waist, burying his face in the adult's back. "...Hey, Ike…I missed you."

Ike smiled, grabbing Marth's arms to allow himself to turn around. He bent over, allowing his lips to meet the sweet taste of his lover's. The kiss was sweet and it had lasted a good while before the two part to breathe. They touched foreheads. "I missed you too, Marth. And I won't ever leave you. I promise."

* * *

**I feel like Roy was very OOC in this story, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I wasn't expecting this one to be this long, but it was nice to kind of expose Marth and Ike's true feelings. Stay tuned for tomorrow (hopefully...I have plans, but I'll try).**

**See you guys l8tr!**


	10. If you think I'm going to talk to you

**I can't even begin to think of how behind I am. I'll try to get myself caught up.**

**I own nothing but the idea.**

* * *

**10\. "If you think I'm going to talk to you while you're dressed like that, you're wrong!"**

Marth sighed, happy to be off work for the rest of the week. Although he loved his job at the café by the campus, the work became tedious rather quickly. He flashed his ID to the receptionist at the front desk of their dormitory then got on the elevator to head to his room.

The ride was quiet and quick, yet the blunette was more than thankful for the peace and quiet. He got off the elevator, fishing for his ID as he walked down the hall before standing in front of his room. "Ike! I'm back!" He opened the door, practically collapsing on his bed. I guess he's still at practice.

He laid there for a while and he would have fallen asleep had he not noticed the noise that caused his drowsiness to take over. The shower was running. He paid it no mind until the water went off. He sat up, waiting for his roommate emerge from the bathroom.

When he did come out, however, Marth was less than thrilled. His face went tomato red as he sputtered out half-coherent syllables. "Ike! Put some clothes on, for Naga's sake!"

"What? I'm not naked so there shouldn't be a problem-"

"But there is!" Marth refuted, turning away from his boyfriend. "What if the towel falls or something?"

"Then I'll pick it back up and put it on. I only came out here to grab my shorts."

Marth looked at his partner's bed, noticing the basketball shorts lazily thrown on top of it. "Baka…"

"Hey, now! That's not very nice!" He leaned in to hug his boyfriend from behind, though Marth was quick to wiggle himself out of the loving embrace. "Come on, Marth! What's-"

"If you think I'm going to talk to you while you're dressed like that, you're wrong!"

"...What?"

"Put some clothes on! Then…maybe we'll talk."

There was a brief pause before Ike lost it. He let out a hearty laugh, much to his boyfriend's dismay. "What? Are you embarrassed about seeing your boyfriend's body?"

"Shut up, Ike!"

"I think my muscles make me quite handsome-"

"Go away!"

"Come on, Marthy! Just one look-"

"No! I'm not talking to you until you are fully clothed!"

"Fully? So you are embarrassed!"

"I am not!" He cursed his timid nature for giving that away, but he couldn't help it. Ike had muscles, that was for sure. Seeing them bulge under his shirts were bad enough sometimes, so seeing him complete shirtless was out of the question.

"I know you want to touch them-"

"Quit teasing me and put some clothes on!" He pushed the older young adult away. "I can't take it."

"So you like what you see?"

"Of course, you idiot! Who wouldn't?!"

It was Ike's turn to blush. "Well, um…thanks, I guess." With that, Ike grabbed his clothes and entered the bathroom.

Marth waited until the door closed to bury his face in his pillow. "...Baka."

* * *

**Short, sweet and funny! The best kind of story for these two. **

**Anyways, family vacations are rough when you don't have your computer, so I'll update little by little as I go. Hopefully, I'll get everything done by the end of July.**

**Thank you for being patient and see you guys l8tr!**


	11. The art of being happy

**I can't even begin to think of how behind I am. I'll try to get myself caught up.**

**I own nothing but the idea.**

* * *

**11\. "The art of being happy lies in the power of extracting happiness from common things" ~ Henry Ward Beecher**

Summer break was the best time of year for the sophomore-junior duet. They didn't have to worry about school or anything else to distract them from each other.

Currently, the two sat in a park in Smashville under a tree. An ice cream cone sat in their hands, though Ike was almost done with his. He watched Marth lick the cone almost gracefully, making sure that none of the frozen goodness was on his face. Even though the boy was sixteen, his eyes still lit up with every bite. Ike tried to contain his laughter. _He's just like a child. He makes me crazy just thinking about how innocent he seems._

"Is something the matter, Ike?" Marth asked, meeting his boyfriend's gaze.

The indigo-haired teen jumped. He then found himself lost in his partner's eyes. Amongst his group of friends, blue eyes were very common, but there was something about Marth's that got him lost in the blueness. A beautiful cerulean, the same color as the ocean.

Ike shook his head. "It's nothing."

Marth nodded, smiling as he licked his cone again. If he could, he'd listen to Ike talk all day. It was a little on the deeper side for a seventeen-year-old, but Marth found it captivating. It was rough yet gentle. Steen yet loving. So…Ike.

"What's with the dopey grin?" Ike gently flicked the younger boy on the cheek.

Marth's smile grew bigger. "Just thinking."

"About?"

The blunette shrugged. "Something."

"Hey now…" Ike finished what was left of his cookie dough ice cream in one final bite. "You were thinking about me, weren't you?"

Marth shrugged again, a smirk playing with his smile. "Maybe. And what about you? It's written all over your face that you were thinking about me."

Ike blushed, cursing the fact that Marth was the only one who could make him blush with a smile. "And if I am thinking about you?"

"What about me?" Marth scooted closer to the muscle-bound teen. He breathed in a sigh, catching a whiff of Ike's scent. An odd mix of Irish Spring body wash and Jergens lotion. He sighed again. That scent was ingrained in his mind as Ike's signature scent. He smiled to himself before Ike replied.

"I was telling myself how perfect you are." He kissed the top of Marth's head. Yet another thing that drove Marth mad. Although the two had only been dating for a year or so, Marth had lost count of how many times Ike had kissed him, whether it be on the head, cheek or lips.

Marth giggled and Ike's heart almost melted. "Funny. I was thinking the exact same thing." Marth bit his cone now that his ice cream was gone. "It's getting hot. Let's go to my house before I melt."

Ike laughed, squeezing the blunette's hand as they stood. The two had things that they loved about the other, but one thing that they could agree on was that their love for each other was beaten by no other.

* * *

**It's cheesy, but that's why I love it. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**See you guys l8tr!**


	12. Wake up call

**The song I used is called "Hotaru" by Fujita Maiko. It's really pretty and you should give it a listen.**

**I own nothing but the idea.**

* * *

**12\. Wake up call**

Ike groaned, blindly reaching for the alarm clock sitting in between his and Marth's bed. After a few minutes of searching, the college sophomore released that it wasn't the alarm that woke him up. He shielded his eyes from the blinding July sun before he looked around. "What's making that noise…" he mumbled to himself, stretching. "Hey, Marth? What's that noise?" He waited for a response but never got one. "Marth?"

He looked around, realizing that his roommate wasn't there.

Ike slowly got out of bed, walking out of his room. It was then he realized what the sound was. In the common area of their apartment sat Marth sitting at a piano. His fingers delicately glided across the keys before he opened his mouth. "Tsuyu no mannaka, kyou wa ame agari, namanurui kaze shizukana yomichi wo. Toorinukeru natsu ga chikai."

Marth had always been too shy to sing around anyone, including his own boyfriend. But Ike had no idea why. He could tell the song was meant to be sung by someone with a higher voice than Marth, but nonetheless, the blunette had pitched it down to fit within his octave.

Ike listened closer as he continued. "Hikari kagayaki, kono me wo ubai. Te ni shitaku naru. Furete mitaku nyou. Anata wa kono hotaru no you. Mou iikai? Mada mitai. Mou iikai? Sono koknaru. Anata no kimochi ga mienai. Nozomu hodo kurushiku naru. Sore demo kirai ni narenai."

The twenty-year-old was so captivated by his partner singing in his native tongue that he hadn't noticed his urge to sneeze.

So he did.

Marth gasped, hitting a note that made the whole atmosphere go sour. He quickly turned, his midnight blue hair whipping around with him. "Ike!" His face was as red as a tomato. "How long have you been standing there?!"

"...The entire time. I didn't mean to startle you." He sat down next to his boyfriend. "That was a beautiful song. What was it?"

Marth took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "The songs called "Hoatru". It translates to firefly."

"Can you tell me what the words mean?"

"Um…" Marth's blushed deepened. "In the midst of the wet season, today after the rain, a lukewarm wind blows through the quiet night streets. Summer draws near. Shining with light, it steals my gaze. I want to hold it. I want to try touching it. You are just like this firefly Are you ready? I still want to look. Are you ready? At that heart, I can't tell how you feel.

The more I want the more it hurts. Even so, I could never hate you." Marth paused before he sighed, averting his gaze from his lover. "It's a love song…It reminds me of you."

Ike was left speechless. "It's beautiful. And thank you."

Ike yawned, causing the younger adult to laugh. "Sleepy much? Go back to bed."

"If you keep singing to me, I'll be awake."

Marth sighed with a smile. "Fine." He put his hands back on the keys and started to play.

* * *

**Short. Sweet. Simple. I think I have a longer one coming up someday, I just don't know when. **

**See you guys l8tr!**


End file.
